Butterflies From Spike
by Little Dru
Summary: It's Buffy's birthday, and Spikes giving her a present...her first date. pg-13 cuz sexual situations implied... nothing dirty, unless someone can write me smut :)


Butterflies From Spike By: Kayla Louise  
  
Disclaimer: Again, they are not my characters. I just use them for a bit o' rough and tumble.. Just Spike though, I wouldn't use Buffy for that. ( Distribution: Go ahead and use it if you want, just let me know (SpikezSlayer@aol.com) where it's going. Thanks! Takes Place: After my story "Finding Home" ends. Couple months after that. You don't have to read the other story to follow this one, but it'd be a good idea, and it is an even more wonderful idea if you could leave feedback (  
  
So here I sit alone again. Surrounded by my friends who are happy. Only this time, I am happy too.  
  
It's my birthday, and everyone threw a party for me at Spike's house. It's Giles' old place and Spike bought it. It's exactly the way it was when Giles left it.  
  
Spike and I have just been friends since that night at the Bronze. It's hard to do anything alone these days, so we settled for a friendship.  
  
Dawn got a job at the art gallery my mother used to own. She's so grown up now. And she's only been real for a little over a year. Funny how that worked, she's doing better with life than the people who've been here for years. She's making $400 a week and gives $250 to me for bills. I never even asked her, but I think Spike *wink-wink/nudge nudged" her into it though.  
  
That art gallery that Dawn works at, I forgot to mention that I own that. Yup, I do. Spike co-signed a loan to get the building and since I got the art that was inside the old building, I didn't have to do much else. Spike has helped me with everything from the design to the actual business/money aspect.  
  
Dawn does the ordering with Spike and I sign the checks. He won't take any money from us though. Said he's been around for almost 200 years, he's got money. Of course that got us arguing about why he mooched off of us.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn called cheerfully, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered looking around the house. I had to give Spike credit. He decorated the place himself with pink and purple streamers all around the foyer and staircase. There was Barbie themed party hats, cups, and plates. He even bought a Barbie cake. What was really disturbing though, Barbie had a wooden stake in her hands. Disturbing, but at the same time, really adorable.  
  
"Presents!" Dawn clapped her hands as she grabbed my arm and dragged me from the barstool to the couch. Everyone was already gathered around. Tara had brought Wesley, who wasn't his stuffy English self, so we all got along with him a lot better this time. Willow brought Oz, who fit right back into our little group like he never left. The only people who didn't show up were Xander and Anya. We haven't seen much of them lately, only because Anya is 7 months pregnant. Xander is so protective of her, he said we are full of germs and can't come around her. I really hope that wears off when the baby comes.  
  
But everyone else is here, and with presents!!  
  
Willow and Oz got me a membership to a spa. Tara and Wesley got me a puppy. It's a pug. I knew about him because they asked first. Dawn was more excited than I was. I've already named him William and Spike acts like he's offended, but I knew he wasn't. Dawns boyfriend, Jonathon, is the sweetest kid and knows about the whole Slayer thing, he got me some stakes that he made w/ a gold plate with my name on them, and a silver cross. Dawn got me these beautiful diamond earrings. I start to cry and she goes into this big thing about never buying me another gift because I always cry when I open hers. Later I will tell her it's because they always mean the most.  
  
After we eat the yummy Barbie/Slayer cake it's time to dance. I just sit there and watch the couples slow dance. They are all so much in love; it makes my eyes tear up.  
  
Suddenly I can feel him behind me. It's no longer a warning sign I get when vampires are near. It's more like butterflies. I never thought I'd get butterflies for Spike.  
  
"Having a good time, love?" He asks coming to stand next to my barstool that I've took over again.  
  
"Yes, thank you. The place looks wonderful." I will go as far as saying I beamed when I said that. And if Spike could've blushed, I'm sure he would've.  
  
"Glad you like it. Takes a lot of a man putting them up." He nodded to the streamers. I smile at him. I love it when he calls himself a man. That's the way I see him. I am glad he can finally see himself that way. I just want to say "nay-nay-nay" to his demon.  
  
He starts to shuffle on his feet and fidget with his hands so I know he's nervous. I look back at my friends dancing until he's ready.  
  
"I..uh.. I didn't give you anything yet." He states nervously. I look at him. If he could get anymore whiter... I smile. It's funny. I bet he would throw up.  
  
"It's not something you can wrap, really," He continues, "I made reservations at the Château."  
  
The Château is this really expensive restaurant in LA.  
  
"Are you taking me on a date?" I give him a coy smile.  
  
He gives me a look or relief, he is so afraid of rejection. Although, I can't say I've given him many reasons not to be. I guess telling him to get lost numerous times and making it so he can no longer enter my house will really take a toll on a guy.  
  
"Yes. For tomorrow night, would you like to go?" He finally looks me in the eyes.  
  
I can hear Giles telling me not to, but my heart is telling me to say yes. So that's the answer I give him and he smiles and hugs me tightly.  
  
___________________________________________________ Next Night  
  
I stood in front of my full-length mirror for the millionth time. I had a black chiffon dress that went to my calf, and black strappy shoes. Dawn did my hair and just put it in a bun with a few stray pieces. The she lightly did my make-up.  
  
"You look beautiful, Buffy." Dawn said coming into my room. I look at her through the mirror. "He loves you s o much all ready. He wasn't going to ask you, you know? But I made him." Dawn looked at her hands.  
  
"Why not?" I ask turning around to face her.  
  
"Every time he made an attempt with you Buffy, you shot him down. He can only take so much."  
  
"Dawn, I love him." I blurt out. "Whew, that feels better." I smile.  
  
She just gives me this stupid looking grin, and I can't help but laugh.  
  
"I won't get worried if you don't come home tonight."  
  
"Dawn!" She's still my baby sister.  
  
"In fact, stay at his house tonight!" She winks at me.  
  
"I haven't gone out on a date. Ever." Suddenly I feel very naseated.  
  
"Whoa! Buffy, I don't think your dress goes with that shade of green, so calm down." Dawn says. "I'm sure he hasn't either. I don't know many vampires who would go on dates. So just relax."  
  
I took a deep breath as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Go!" She whispers urgently to me pointing to the door.  
  
My hand shakes as I put it on the door handle to open the door. When I pull it open, I see a very nervous Spike looking at the ground. He has a very nice white sweater on with khaki pants with brown shoes on. His hair is the way I love it, all messed up.  
  
He finally looks up at me and hands me a single red rose.  
  
"Thank you." I reply taking it, but my hands are shaking so much, I drop it.  
  
Dawn comes downstairs and picks it up. "I'll put this in water, you guys, go." She says. "Spike!" She calls as we are walking down the sidewalk. He stops and turns to her. "You look good." She smiles and closes the door. He laughs to himself and continues following me to his car.  
  
He got a silver Alero a little after he bought the house. He said it was way to far to walk from his house to mine, and he was getting old.  
  
"She's right." I say as he opens my door. "You look good." He smiles as he closes the door and runs to the other side of the car.  
  
"You look beautiful." He tells me before starting the car.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
After a little while of silence, he asks if I'm okay.  
  
"Yeah, just nervous." I tell him honestly.  
  
"Nervous? What for love?" He asks.  
  
"I haven't been out on a date. Ever."  
  
"Ever? Why wouldn't anyone want to take you on a date?" He quickly takes his eyes off the road to look at me, and then jus as soon, puts them back on the road.  
  
"They never asked. I tried with Angel, but we never could. Then, I had one with this kid Owen, but the night ended awfully, so I don't categories that as a date. Riley and I; that was based solely on sex. At least I think it was." I rambled on.  
  
"Relax love, I've never done the dating thing either. Vampires don't date, cuz it's too much time. And you should've seen me when I was a man, no one would've dated me."  
  
"I thought you were always bad?"  
  
"You believed me?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Not really. I just couldn't see you... dorky."  
  
"I was a "cool" dork. Writing poetry and stuff."  
  
"Poetry? You wrote poetry?"  
  
"Write poetry."  
  
"You still write?"  
  
"Yes. After dinner, we can go back to my place. Just to look at the poems. And I've got a painting of myself as a man."  
  
"You are a man." I correct him. "And I'd love to read your poems."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The restaurant is beautiful. It's has a very Spanish feel to it. The outside has small tress with lights in them. There is a Spanish band playing on the porch. The whole place is romantic.  
  
Inside there are about 50 booths along the walls. There aren't any tables in the center because that is where a grand piano and a dance floor.  
  
"It's amazing," I tell him look at the Spanish themed paintings as he tells the guy his name.  
  
The waiter seats us and we look at the menus. There wasn't a meal under $25. I lowered my menu and stared at him wide-eyed. He didn't even stop looking at his menu.  
  
"Don't even worry about the prices. He said. "Get what you want."  
  
"I can't read it." I admit shyly.  
  
He finally put the menu down and smiled at him, this little boy smile. It was cute; I just wanted to pinch his cheeks. That or kiss him until I couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
"Do you like chicken?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then we'll get the chicken."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The dinner was excellent. We talked about his real family. About how things were before I was the slayer. No actually mentioning of me being a Slayer, or he a vampire was ever brought up.  
  
"Do you think I should let Dawn go on a date next Friday?" I ask him as we dance.  
  
"No," He says sarcastically. "She really has grown up in the last few months." He says seriously.  
  
"I think we all have. I am proud of you, you know?" I say and he leans back a little to look at me, his eyebrows raised. I smile and tickle the back of his neck lightly. "You've come so far. I know you've done good before now, I've just never said anything. It was for the wrong reasons before. It was for my attention or money, which you didn't need. Now it's because you want to. And I'm proud of you." I say again.  
  
He looked surprised, but happy. I think I see tears in his eyes. He pulls me tighter and I lay my head on his chest.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
He opens the door to his house for me and then quickly turns on a light.  
  
"You can sit down, I just have to get the poems." He says taking off his coat and starting up the stairs.  
  
"And the painting!" I yell as he reaches the foyer.  
  
"And the painting." He says to himself.  
  
I sit down on the couch. The one that Xander had laid on when those Indians... eh... Native Americans gave him syphilis. I laughed to myself thinking of me running around making gravy while we had Spike tied to a chair. Only 3 years ago he was telling us how Caesar didn't say, "I came, I conquered, and I felt really bad about it." I should've laughed then because it was funny. I should've laughed at a lot of things, but I was up- tight-Buffy. Not anymore. Now I was I-Love-Spike Buffy. Funny the only person not alive could make me feel alive and wanting to live.  
  
"Earth to Buffy!" Spike said. I didn't even hear him come down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry." I said.  
  
"S'all right." He said as he moved to the other side of me and sat down. "As long as I was naked."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You were thinking about me right?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Well, then hopefully I was naked."  
  
"Haha" I mocked. "Show me poems"  
  
He opens a black leather book; with Gold lettering that says "William Andrew Christopher Vaughn 111. He starts reading.  
  
She walks in beauty, like the night Of cloudless climes and starry skies, And all that's best of dark and bright Meets in her aspect and her eyes; Thus mellow'd to that tender light Which Heaven to gaudy day denies.  
  
One shade the more, on ray the less Had half imair'd the nameless grace Which waves in every raven tress Or softly lightens o'er her face, Where thoughts serenely sweet express How pure, how dear their dwelling-place.  
  
And on that cheek and o'er that brow So soft, so calm, yet eloquent, The smiles that win, the tints that glow, But tell of days in goodness spent - A mind at peace with all below, A heart whose love is innocent.  
  
"That was beautiful." I tell him with a smile.  
  
"I've got dozens more." He says quietly as he shuts the book. "I never thought this would happen. I've dreamt this that you would listen to the poems. The poems I wrote about you."  
  
"So how does it feel? To have you dreams come true?" I ask.  
  
"Surreal." He stares into my eyes. My head is telling me to run, that I shouldn't be here. The pounding of my heart tells me not to be afraid, that this is right where I need to be. Tonight, I listen to my heart, and I don't run."  
  
"Can I see the picture?" I asked  
  
"Sure." He gets the frame beside him on the couch.  
  
The picture is of a man with long dark brown hair. The facial features were the same, beautiful features of Spikes. Nothing much had really changed. Just he lost the glasses, which didn't look too bad. And he cut his hair and colored it.  
  
"You don't look much like this anymore." I say looking at him. He's staring intently at the picture. "I can actually draw, so if you ever wanted to, I could paint a picture of you. How you look now."  
  
"You'd do that?" He asks.  
  
"If you want to know how you look now, yes."  
  
"Could we do a nude portrait?" He asks with laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Sure." I tell him seriously and he looks at me with wide eyes. I take the picture from his hand and place it on the coffee table. Then I pull him to me and kiss him passionately. When I need to breathe, I let him go and look into his beautiful eyes. I think it's the right time.  
  
"I have something to tell you." I whisper, as if talking regular would ruin the moment totally.  
  
He nods silently and waits.  
  
"I. Love. You." I say slowly, making sure he can understand what I am saying. To my surprise, it doesn't hurt at all. I thought it would take something away from me, or I would feel different. But I don't, I just feel relieved.  
  
He just continues to stare at me blankly.  
  
"Are you gonna say anything?" I ask him. The silence is starting to scare me.  
  
"I'm waiting." He says without emotion.  
  
"For what?" I ask.  
  
"A stake to come flying through the air because I don't deserve you."  
  
"No stakes." I tell him and I start to remove his jacket. His eyes snap up to mine. Finally got his attention! I just start to unbutton his shirt and give him a smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asks as I take the shirt off.  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm" I answer as I kiss his neck.  
  
"Good." He breathes. "Not here." He says stopping me. I look at him pouting and he just laughs and picks me up. "Upstairs." He says and we head upstairs.  
  
In his room there are candles burning and rose petals on the bed. And a bouquet of 11 roses are scattered on the bed.  
  
"Sure of yourself?" I ask as he unzips my dress and lets it fall to the floor.  
  
"Yes." He said kissing me.  
  
FIN. 


End file.
